The Legacy
by James.U know the crazy kind
Summary: James has returned from the dead and is going to figure out why he is alive. He will face enemy's far beyond anything he has imagined, with the worlds of Bleach, Naruto and DBZ are starting to become one. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"James you cannot die you still have things to do your life was taken by the only one who can kill mortals by his will but I need you, you have lost your memory of everything you've done please James now wake up and change the world" Mother Earth the titan said to James. After hearing the speech James thinks. "I will lose everything, all my friends and even my sister huh; my past will be concealed from me, I will start anew" James said to himself opening his eyes into the light.

The light was bright as James awoke in a house. He wondered where he was and then got a headache. James stands up and looks around the room and sees a girl changing into a black uniform. She blushed then ran out of the room. James walked through a couple of doors until he almost choked to death from someone's power. James awoke to the face of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. "Wow it feels like I have a huge headache" James said laying back down. Instantly images flashed through James' mind telling him to find his cousins who are locked up in a cell. 'I remember now I have to go" James said pushing the girl back and running off with his sword.

When James arrived at the location he saw in his head he headed to the cell, that flashed in his head. The girl that had healed James stood before him with a sword by her side and with the look in her eyes with the intent to kill. "James what do you think you're doing?" the girl said firmly. "These Ryoka have done a crime to the serietei and must await punishment. "James is that you cous?" Anthony called from the cell. "Yes I remember about you guys and have come to save you" James replied. "Nu uh no you don't or I'll have to stop you and my name is Kaira Suchu" Kaira said drawing her sword. James was scared as power dropped him to his knees. He fought back and stood up then drew his sword. "KAIRA!! do not harm him" came a boomed voice as someone walked in. James felt the same power again that choked him and he held his neck for comfort. A man in a white coated uniform walked in. "Sorry for this disruptance James, since you're new here let me tell you something. "I'm a Captain which means I'm the head of the my squad and this my leutinent Kaira which means she is in second command ok" the Captain explained. "My name is Captain Uchih and if you are determined to free these ryoka I'll stop you"Captain Uchih told James.

James ran at the Captain but the next thing he knew he was knocked on the ground and blacked out. James awoke in a cell and he noticed it was morning. "Dammit I wasn't strong enough even in the end" James said disgusted at how weak he was.

Meanwhile Zara walked up and found his leader, the girl who taught him everything, Laura. "Why are you here Zara?" Laura asked with her back turned to him. "Isn't it obvious, I came here to kill you for the ultimate star power" Zara explained creating a star shape blast. "Very well". Laura moved so fast and kneed Zara in the stomach before he had the chance to attack. She then grabbed his arm and tossed him around like a toy doll and let go then blasted him with a huge star attack. "Don't forget I'm the one who taught you how to use that power" Laura said making handsigns. Zara gets up from the atttack as Laura released her star sprinkle jutsu. Zara dodged the stars that hovered down upon him.

Laura appeared in front of Zara and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him then broke it then Zara fell down. Zara looked at the picture of Sasha in his hand and said he's sorry he wasn't strong enough. Just then Laura stabbed Zara's hand with and huge-like star shuriken she created. She jumped back up to the cliff and looked upon Zara. "Dammit she's to strong but there has to be something I can do" Zara told himself unable to move. "Come on Zara I taught you better than this" Laura said jumping back off the cliff. Zara almost started to cry that there was no hope when as he yelled out time reversed back to when Laura was about to break his arm. Zara immediatly dodged her attack then blasted her with a star shaped atack. Laura gets back up quickly. "Now this is going to be fun" she said making a handsign. A huge star appeared behind Laura as she chanted "_aswer desther ve imperia dewsu cudo sedua encentia". _After the chant the star crushed Zara into the earth hard. Zara was able to get back up again but barely.

Zara yelled out and powered up and created his own huge star behind him. "What the, he's created the "Big Dipper" and the Legendary Juruseluem zodiac sign" Laura said shocked by seeing this. Zara moved his arms forward and the star soared at Laura. Laura created the hugest star shield she could. The attack blowed up 65 acres of land! Laura fell into the depths of water swimming back up. Zara went to the water and saw her then formed some handsigns. "Ice style Freeze jutsu" Zara said freezing the water and Laura along with it. Laura was paralyzed she couldn't move, breathe or speak. She could only think. Zara layed down on the ice and said whoo. Zara decided to think of what to do with Laura since he knew he couldn't beat her. Laura thought what a pervert but she was unable to do anything in the matter considering she was stuck.

An hour later Zara figured out what he was going to do with Laura then walked above to her on the ice. After years of training and becoming part of the soul society, James was ready for his revenge. As James headed towards the stairs that led to the cell of his cousins. Kaira walked down the stairs towards James. "This time I will kill you myself with no interference" Kaira said drawing her sword and running at James. James drew his sword and fought for awhile with Kaira. James barely got the upper hand when Kaira knocked him back into a building. "Is that all you've got James? I thought you were trained better I guess not" Kaira said walking up with her sword. Power exploded out of the building and Kaira was knocked back. A person walked out of the building and he appeared nothing like James. He had long white like hair no shirt and white pants held on the waist by a rope. His body was ripped his weight looked like 90 pounds or less. A scream echoed so loud throughout the Soul Society Kaira was knocked back. Kaira got back up and in an instant was knocked back into the stairs and passed out. James ran up to Kaira and broke both her arms and kept punching her over and over. "PROVIDE A CHALLENGE!!" James said yelling it at the passed out Kaira. After crushing Kaira he headed towards the "Maze of Pain". The one place where over a million people have died to get to the end where the jail is. It was created after what happened 3 years ago when the Jail tower was easily broken into. A couple days later James ran into Kaira's Captain. So you are the one who hurt my leutinent so bad she's in a coma" Captain Uchih said to James raising his power. "I didn't know she was that hurt but if your going to avenge her then lets go" James said drawing his blade. Captain Uchih drew his blade and fought with James for a little while and stopped. if he's this weak there's no way he could have defeated Kaira" Captain Uchih thought to himself. "I'll finish this"Captain Uchih said holding his sword up.

"Ban-kai"Captain Uchih said and in an instant James fell to his knees and blood soared out of him from eveywhere then he fell to the ground outcold. "Time to take James to the jail" Captain Uchih said sheathing his sword. As Captain Uchih walked up to James power soared out from James' body. "What the" Captain Uchih said backing up. James stood back up and appeared with no shirt and long white hair and white pants. One look at Captain Uchih sent himback a couple of feet. "What in the world is this power?" Captain Uchih wondered drawing his blade. "I hate weapons" James said running super fast at Captain Uchih. Captain Uchih fought with James' new form for a little bit and got punched back. Captain Uchih released his shikai. "Enlarge Enkotsu" Captain Uchih said as his blad got bigger. In an instant James knocked the Captain back through the stairs. The Captain lay on his side as blood trickled down from his head. Captain Uchih just looked at James then stood up and shunpoed off. James ran up the broken steps into a maze.

Afterwards Captain Uchih thought to himself while heading to the squad 16 barracks. "Such intense power that's how he did it, but how did he obtain such power" Captain Uchih wondered. As he arrived almost instantly people surrounded him and help him with his wounds.Once it was done he asked where Captain Setsuka was and the soul reapers told him she was at the meeting. "What a meeting, crap" Captain Uchih said sunpoeing off to the head captains quarters. Once he arrived the doors automatically opened. "So Captain Uchih, what happened with James?" the Head Captain said fiercely. All the Captains looked at Captain Uchih. "He was.. uh he had a power deep inside that awakened and that is how Kaira was injured so greatly" Captain Uchih reported calmly. "But what happened that was so hard a Captain such as yourself could not stop this Ryoka James?" the Head Captain asked Zordis. "He was stronger than expected so I retreated to think it over. It wasn't that I couldn't beat him it was the fact that I caouldn't figure his weakness at the moment" Zordis said walking to his spot in the Captains line. "Very well then, this matter has undergone a change all Captains are allowed to release their zanpaktos to stop the intruders. There are 5 intruders that must be dealt with and immediatly" the Head Captain explained. "Dismissed and Zordis the penalty of your actions will be dealt with in due time" the Head Captain told him. The Captains headed to their stations.

Marcus, one of two of the friends James let in to the Soul Society to rescue Anthony and Timmy, walked around a couple of corners until he arrived close to the stairs that led to the Maze of Pain. Marcus walked to the stairs when someone stepped in front of him and blocked his path. "You might want to get out of the way unless you want to die" Marcus suggested still walking. The soul reaper wore a white cloak only to his waist and sunglasses on his forehead, his hair was tied back in a ponytail. "It's funny I didn't think I would find a ryoka here of all places, but none the less. My name is Auron Reaper" Auron introduced. "The name's Marcus Meeker Murphy" Marcus introduced still walking towards Auron. "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass" Auron said coldly drawing his sword slowly. "Bring it on" Marcus said lifting one of his legs prepared to attack.Auron attacked but it was blocked by Marcus' leg. "What the..Auron said trailing off as Marcus raised his feet and began kicking. Auron blocked most of the kicks but ended up flying back into a wall.

Info Edge: Katie's outfit was changed, now she has armor on and a armored skirt. A lot of soul reapers flew back through the walkway. "I tell them if they don't want to die then get out of my way, but no they have to die for a stupid cause" Katie said walking towards the end of the street. When Katie arrived at the end of the street and turned to the next 3 Captains jumped down in front of her. The Captains were Zordis Uchih, Alexis Shehona, and Anna Rosuko. Katie raised her power and the Captains started to fall but held there position. Katie runs at the Captains and starts fighting all 3 of them at once. The Captains were being outdone as Katie knocked one back with a punch slashed another with her blade and kicked the last one square in the chest. The Captains came running back. Katie grabbed both girl captains and smashed their heads together and slightly punched Zordis back. "You call yourself Captains, how sad" Katie said as the Captains got back up. "That's it! Let the flowers blossom the sun form Zohaku" Anna Rosuko yelled as her blades transformed into bigger ones with sharp blades at the end. "Time for you to die, blow donreyu" Alexis said as her blade transformed. "I guess I have no choice Enlarge Enkotsu" Zordis said as his sword got bigger. In an instant Katie had a hold on Alexis and Anna's arms and twisted them. At the last moment Katie drop kicked both of the Captains into buildings. Zordis used shunpo and Katie just picked him by his collar then Alexis appeared behind Katie. Katie dropped Zordis and kicked Alexis back. Anna stabbed both her blades into Katie and tryed to pull out her zanpakto's true form, but pulled out nothing. "What the.. how can you not have a person in you?" Anna asked. Katie knocked her back then spoke. "I don't have a person as my sword all I have is my power" Katie explained. Auron was watching from a distance observing Katie (Auron from Final Fantasy X). "You're a monster" Alexis said getting back up. Zordis looked in fear as he saw Katie's power rise out of her endlessly. "She must be so strong our reistu isn't affecting her at all" Zordis said to himself.

You're a fool to think you can make a fool out of a Captain, there are 3 ways for a Captain to be seated. The first is to pass the Captain's exam and show your skill in front of every Captain in the Soul Society. The second is to recieve the recommendation of 6 or more Captain's and be acknowledged by at least 3 of the remaining. The last way to become a Captain is to defeat the previous Captain on a one on one match watched over by 200 squad members" Alexis explained spinning her sword and then stopping it instantly. "Bankai" Alexis said and her sword spread apart into snow particles. "Bankai!" Anna yelled as her swords began to combine. Both of the girl Captains bankai came together. Alexis' snow formed a huge dragon and Anna's swords grew to the size of the dragon's hand and the dragon held it. "Attack!" both captains said at once. Katie silently drew her blade and held it up then focused her power into it. Zordis watched closely as Katue built up the power. The snow dragon attacked but Katie swung her sword down and the attack destroyed the dragon and sliced up both Captains badly. In the blink of and eye the bankai's shattered and the girl Captains fell down unconscious or dead. Katie sheathed her sword and walked up to Zordis. "No please don't kill me I can um I can help you get through the rest of the soul society without interuption" Zordis pleaded.

"Sure why not you'll just be one less person I'll have to kill" Katie said as she walked past him. Zordis barely found the energy to stand considering how strong Katie was. They headed into the depths of the "Maze of Pain". "Le Vanto le Mano" Auron said as his sword transformed. Auron attacked faster this time and yet Marcus still blocked them all. "Forbidden Kido 4 suoy bloest" Auron said as his blade split into two swords. In an instant he was slicing up Marcus' shoulders. Marcus backed off and stood his ground."I will not lose to you a mere ryoka" Auron yelled as he took off at full speed towards Marcus. Marcus ran at full speed at Auron Reaper. When they collided power from both of them was released and they both flew back. Marcus crashed inside of a building with his hat covering his face as blood came down it. Auron ended up face down on the ground his blade broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie finally arrived at the destination she was supposed to meet him. She hears footsteps approach. James shows up to where Katie and Zordis were. "It's the ryoka, I'll have to take care of this" Zordis said about to draw his sword. When Katie saw James she immediatly put a arm in front of Zordis. "I don't know if he's the same person but I'll take care of him" Katie said walking forward. After one punch James fell onto the ground. James got back up in his transformed state with the white hair. Katie attacked again but he dodged and sliced a cut on her shoulder. "This form must be trying to restablish his former powers sealed inside of him. I can't believe I'll have to use my sword for this" Katie said as her clone dispersed in front of James. Katie appeared behind James and started to attack at an insanely high speed. James eventually got so many cuts he barely stood. Katie walked up to James and hit him on the forhead with the hilt of her sword and he dropped like a fly. "get him medic help now and make sure he's put in a cell and that I'm able to get him when I'm done, got it?" Katie said to the Captain. "Yes I'll take care of it" Zordis said grabbing James and shunpoeing off. After he left another captain showed up. "Are you another Captain? Katie asked annoyed. "No I'm in the zero division above the Captains, I'm to stop any intruders from getting any farther"the Captain said. "My name is Resyu Sushuie" Resyu introduced. Katie attacked with her claws then kicked him back. He got back up and attacked alot with his blade and Katie dodged every blow and counterattacked with a slice on the shoulder. He recovered and stood then held his sword up. Resyu disappeared so fast Katie almost couldn't read his movements.

In what appeared to be a blink of an eye Katie sliced a deep cut in Resyu's stomach. Resyu stood there on one knee moaning from the pain then stood up. "Release heou" Resyu said and his blade transformed (his blade looked like Renji from Bleach but had a longer edge). "You still intend to take me on" Katie said raising her power. He attacked and Katie blocked then kicked him really hard back. "I'm not even using a fourth of my power" Katie said walking forward. She picked up the Captain by his collar and looked at his unconscienous face. "Somethings wrong this man hasn't even used his bankai yet. YOU THINK TO MOCK ME!! Katie yelled as she threw the Captain far and stabbed him right through the chest. After he fell down Katie jumped down and licked herself clean of the blood. Resyu stood back up and looked at Katie with a face of no bruises. "A special power huh" Katie said sheathing her sword. "So strong not even using your swords power and you still make me look weak how sad" Resyu said standing straight up. Resyu started to walk but was sliced on his left shoulder. He had finally showed up to meet Katie. "Having trouble?" he asked slowly holding his sword. "No not really Uqious he's just another bug getting in my way. Seeing both Uqious and Katie standing next to each other Resyu was barely able to stand let alone breath. "Bankai, heou segetsu" Resyu said as his sword disappeared. A slug half the size of the Soul Society appeared on Resyu's shoulder. He didn't even move and his bankai shattered apart and an endless amount of cut's appeared on Resyu as he fell to his death. "Not bad Uqious you've gotten faster" Katie said complimenting him. He appeared behind Katie. "Now it's time to talk about why I brought you here" Uqious said looking at her.

"Your sister Kyra is in a critical state, Katie. She picked me up and we had a little fight and was interupted when a little boy named Zara paralyzed me and cut your sister's soul out of her body against a tree. He is also known as Anazuka's little brother. I came to ask your aid on searching for this little boy Zara to save your sister" Uqious explained slowly. "No how could this happen to her of all people" Katie thought to herself. "So will you help me or are you still drawn towards Anazuka?" Uqious asked her. "I'm not a pet to be used on a leash anymore so yes I'll help, where is this place that it happened at?" Katie told Uqious coldly. "Forest of Zohaku" Uqious said calmly. "Also I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago" Uqious apologized. "Don't even begin to talk to me about that" Katie said walking away. Uqious followed silently.

**Flashback-Setting 8 years ago Kyrikose Clan Forest**

_**"Let's go pick some flowers from over there" Kyra said to Katie. "Yeah!" Katie said very excited. Just then a man appeared by Kyra spoke quietly to her then left. "I'm sorry sis I can't pick flowers right now the clan leader needs to see me" Kyra said before running off. Katie sat there discouraged at never being able to do anything with her sister. Then all of a sudden a little boy came walking up to her. "Um excuse me could you tell me where I am" the boy asked. "You're in the Kyrikose Clan Forest, and it's okay to stay" Katie said looking down. "Why are you looking down you have such a beautiful face" he said lifting her chin up. "You really think I'm pretty" Katie asked blushing. "Sure of course I do, and my name is Uqious" Uqious introduced holding out a hand. "I'm Katie" Katie introduced but instead of shaking his hand she hugged him. For the next year Katie and Uqious became good friends and had a good time. **_

_**The two were training in the facility in the forest. Katie punched a mat Uqioius was holding and knocked him back a couple of feet. "Wow your strong Katie good job" Uqious said smiling. "Thanks Uqious" Katie said blushing hard and turning around. That night as Uqious said goodnight to Katie and closed her door then left. "I want a man a person like him to marry some day, he's so kind and generous. He couldn't ever hope to love someone like me, I'm different, a catgirl but I love him so much and I can't deny it" Katie said as she cried herself to sleep. The next day changed Katie's life forever. Katie was asking where Uqious was and people didn't say anything. She heard from around that he had left to pursue something. Katie rushed to the council house and eavsdropped. "But sir Uqious can't just up and leave once he has become a member in the clan" Kyra argued. "The boy was never one of us anyway and he had the right to leave as long as he gave us notice" the old council woman said. "So you don't care at all what's going to happen to that boy knowing full well what he's capable of" Kyra yelled back. "Perhaps he'll-the old council woman started say as Katie burst in the room full of tears. "How could you be so heartless?" Katie asked breaking into sobs and running back. "Dammit" Kyra said running after Katie. Katie packed up everything she had and headed out of her home. **_

_**Kyra arrived to late to see that Katie had left the clan forever. She noticed a note on the floor. It read "I'm sorry big sister but I must find him he's my true love and I-the rest of it was covered in tears. "Damn that boy will pay and I'll make sure of that" Kyra said so pissed at Uqious. She walked into her parents room and they lay dead on the bed. "Katie you fool your to strong, but you have no talent so how" Kyra wondered cleaning up the blood. Katie ran as fast as she could to get away from her clan's forest (200 miles a minute). "COME OUT KYRA YOU ARE TO BE EXECUTED FOR KILLING YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AND BETRAYING THE CLAN" THE COUNCIL MEMBERS SAID OVER A MICROPHONE. Katie cursed and walked slowly through her house and looked out the window. The whole clan of 243,699,122 people she estimated were out there with swords and other weapons. She laughed to herself now escaping will be a trick. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

As Katie and Uqious walked down the steps some people gathered at the bottom. When they arrived they saw every Captain in the Soul Society and a little kid with long white hair in front of them. "My name is Gheis Leon Shiki" Gheis announced. "Your just another kid getting in my way, if you don't mind I'd rather not kill you" Katie said walking forward. Gheis stopped her advance by shunpoeing a punch at her and missing. "Fine die then" Katie said. "I speak for the whole Soul Society when I say that you are a ryoka and must be dealt with as such so prepare to die" Gheis said running forward. Meanwhile Uqious still in the Maze of Pain narrowed another corner. "Dam this place sucks so bad. It's to much of a maze and I haven't even found the right way yet. Oh wait a minute I've got it" Uqious said turning around. Katie grabbed the head captain's punch and threw him at the wall. Gheis ran back at Katie and tried to kick her but instead he was thrown back into the wall. "Not bad, why don't you use your sword?" Gheis asked curiously. "If I have to use my sword I won't be happy" Katie said calmly.

Gheis drew his sword and ran at Katie. Katie dodged every strike and stopped the blade with one finger. "Impossible, how can she stop my blade with one finger so effortlessly" Gheis thought. All the Captains were watching the fight. Gheis backed off and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes then ran at Katie full speed and attacked very fast with his sword. Katie doged again every attack then kicked Gheis hard back into the wall. "That's it Spread Kijione" Gheis said as his sword turned into water and formed around him. The water formed a monster's arm on Gheis right arm. Gheis launched himself at Katie who stood there unaffected by the change. Katie sighed and grabbed the head Captain's arm and turned it around then broke it severely. Gheis screamed out in pain as he went to one knee. "She hasn't even released her sword yet" Gheis thought while the pain paralyzed him. He hadn't been hurt in century's. The water surrounded the head captains othger arm and his torso. He launched himself like a monster at Katie. In an instant Gheis was sent flying back through the wall. Gheis got up blood covering most of his face. "Dammit!" Gheis yelled running at Katie. Katie once again kicked him back with little effort. Gheis got up once again pissed at losing. He looked normal as cuts disappeared and he returned to closed his eyes slowly then opened them fast. At that moment Uqious showed up and saw Katie fighting and walked towards it. The head Captain saw Uqios walking up to Katie. When he saw those two together he almost choked to death from feeling their power.

Bankai, Spreading Kijione Tsunumi" Gheis said holding his blade straight out at Katie. A huge water square base surrounded Katie and Gheis as if they were under water. "In this bankai you can't breathe or move but I can due to holding Kijione" Gheis explained to Katie. Gheis appeared behind Katie and Katie's left shoulder armor cracked in half. Gheis turned around to see what damage he did. Katie stood there calm and then started to pull out her sword. Only just mere seconds after Katie drew her sword did Gheis' bankai shatter and he flew through the walls of the buildings where the Captains stood. "I told you if had to use my sword I won't be happy" Katie explained as she started to walk away. Everybody looked with shock as they saw the head Captain standing and holding his blade. "I will not give up even if it costs me my life, I will protect the Soul Society" Gheis said using every ounce of his being to walk forward. When Katie saw that she thought of James and wondered if what she was doing was right. Gheis kept walking forward draining away the last bit of life he had to use. Katie stood there not knowing what to do. Gheis was close to her and in minutes was in front of her. Gheis raised his sword tears down his face struck downward at Katie. Katie took the hit directly not stopping it with her power not even using her arm. A cut and blood appeared on Katie's left shoulder. After Gheis struck he fell to his knees then to his death. Katie looked with sadness on her face remembering her clan. She couldn't bare the sight of this so she walked away with Uqious.

Once they were out of the Soul Society a person appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" Katie said angrily. "I'm a messenger if you will" the man said. Uqious walked up to him. "So have you found Zara's location?" Uqious asked. "Yes I have he is in the Zohaku forest, no doubt looking for something" the man explained. Uqious smiled then shrugged it off. "All right here we go" Uqious said pulling out a scroll and using a transportation jutsu. Now Katie and Uqious appeared in the world of jutsu. "Zohaku forest isn't very far from here" Katie said running off. Uqious followed silently without hesitation. Shortly after running they appeared by the forest. Uqious and Katie saw Zara up on top of a cliff in the distance and the weather was wind blowin at 10 miles an hour and it was snowing heavily. Katie ran faster towards him. Zara looked towards her direction and waited. Katie arrived not tired at all. "What do you want with me?" Zara asked coldly. "I came to ask you to reverse the effect of tearing my sister's soul out of her body" Katie said calmly. "I refuse she deserved what she got" Zara said walking away. "Wrong answer" Katie said drawing her sword and running at Zara. Katie attacked him visciously but he stopped every attack and kicked her back. Katie increased her power to 25%. Uqious ran up attacking simultaneouly using his sword then forming handsigns. "Metal Stlye Pressure Jutsu" Uqious said blasting it at Zara. Zara appeared behind Uqious and elbow striked him in the neck, the attack sent Uqious flying. Katie attacked as fast as she could with her sword. Zara dodged all the strikes and punches Katie back. Katie put her sword away and started to fight fist to fist. Katie was overwhlemed in minutes.

A clone of Katie runs at Zara but ended up kicked to shreds. Uqious and Katie started to fight simultaneously against Zara. Zara knocked them back and started to talk. "You both think you can take me" Zara said smiling. Zara grabbed Katie's foot from her kick and threw her away. "Metalize Bunzki" Uqious said releasing his sword. Metal formed around his blade and sword got bigger. Uqious ran up to Zara, but Zara simply blasted a star at him and he flew back. Uqious came nack and kicked Zara hard. Zara turned around in time to dodge Katie's blade. "You two are strong but not strong enough" Zara said creating a star in his hand. Zara blasted it at them. Katie dodged it but Uqious was directly hit. Katie kept attacking Zara and ended up stabbed in the back but it was a clone. Zara appeared next to Katie's face (not even 2 inches away). Jimjugna was watching this incredible show of power. Katie blew a fire jutsu out of her mouth, then the area around them blew up. "Fire Style Fire Bomb Jutsu" Katie said sliding back through the snow. Zara stopped Uqious strike by turning around and punching him in the stomach hard. "Squeeze Vivi" Katie said as sword turned into a staff and she turned half cat. Uqious got back up slowly as blood poured out of his mouth. Katie was attacking Zara once again but Zara grabbed the staff and punched her back. "Ninja Art Metal Armor Jutsu" Uqious said as he created metal and formed it around in armor. Zara punched Katie back and jumped atop the cliff blood seeped out of his mouth. He held out his two hands as he created two of the hugest stars in the universe. "Damn we just chose to fight him at his strongest at night" Uqious cursed under his breath. Zara slammed the stars on Uqious and Katie crushing them horribly. The crator that followed was one bigger than 1/4 of earth.

Katie lay face down bloodgushing out of her side, her hair covered all of her body. Uqious started to get up slowly. "*huff* what an attack" Uqious said as his armor fell off destroyed.

**Flashback-Setting 8 years ago Kyrikose Clan Forest**

_**Katie arrived back at her village to say one final goodbye. She saw people walking carelessly but one of them ran up to her. "Have you seen your sister Katie?, she was suppose to be executed for killing her parents" the girl villager said. "No I haven't and I'm the one who killed my parents" Katie said. The girl opened her mouth about to scream but Katie cut her head off. Blood spewered on Katie. Other villagers saw this and Katie started to kill one after another. An hour later Katie walks up to the elder's house and broke the door down. "What is the meaning of this?" Moresew said standing. Katie cut his head clear off. She cut the other two elder's in half and watched as they fell helplessly. Katie had destroyed her whole clan and she felt no remorse. Anazuka and Auron watched this but didn't see that each other was watching. A year later Katie ended up walking in the snow at the weather of -102 Celsius below. Katie couldn't take it any more it was cold she wore no clothes. She tripped and fell over in the snow and just couldn't rise. "This is the end" Katie thought closing her eyes. Someone walked up to her. Katie opened her eyes and saw a woman. "Are you alright little girl?, my name is Anazuka" Anazuka asked her. "I'm going to die and I lived for no reason none at all" Katie explained frozen from the cold. "You have no reason to live huh, don't say such things. You have a whole life ahead of you don't give up now. Tell me whats your name little girl?" Anazuka asked calmly. "I'm Katie" Katie said starting to cry. Her tears turned into icicles. "Alright Katie will you come with me and find a reason to live once again?" Anazuka asked her nicely. "Yes I will" Katie said trying to move. **_

Zara is fighting Uqious fiercely. "Not bad for a kid, come on Katie wake up" Uqious said running at Zara. Zara shot a star at Uqious knocking him back. Uqious didn't get up from the blast. Zara stood there amused by seeing this. He walked over to Katie but Uqious tried to strike him. Zara turned around and kicked Uqious straight into the air. Katie finally stood once again. "Finally it's about time Katie" Uqious said standing up as blood fell down his blade. "Man I really don't have the time for this"Katie said as her whole left side of armor crumbled off her. She then took the rest of the armor off and the weight from the armor created a huge crator. Katie moved so fast Zara lost sight of her. Zara activated his Arasmus eye seeing where Katie was. Zara's eye could follow her at her fastest, but he had to use the full extent of his eye. Katie kept punching Zara from different angles, Zara just barely dodged. Uqious just stood and watched the fight. Katie ended up getting slashed across the chest and fell backward. "So strong just what are you?" Katie asked picking up her sword. "I'm just a little boy" Zara said smiling. "A little boy huh then feel the wrath of my bankai. Bankai, Hai-Neko" Katie said as her sword transformed. Katie's staff turned into huge cat paws and attached to Katie's hands. Zara stood there calm watching this occur. Katie turned into a full cat and ran towards Zara, Uqious continued watching. Katie smashed her paws against Zara but he jumped over it and appeared behind her. "Bakudo 99 Restrict" Zara said as two huge black lines of power smashed Katie down restraining her to the ground. Zara turned around and looked down at Katie. "Why you little son of a bitch" Katie cursed stuck.

"You're out of options just admit defeat and die" Zara said looking at Katie closely. "I'm not done, not yet. Super Bankai, Hai-neko Wabisuke" Katie said as the restrains holding her broke and she stood. Power was flowing out of Katie like crazy, Zara was shocked by seeing this. Katie ran and punched Zara back into the mountain. Zara jumped into the air and created the strongest star he could. "Getsuga Tensho, strike!" Zara yelled as the star closed in and crushed Katie. After the attack Katie appeared on the ground bloodsoaked and crying. Uqious walked up to Katie and just stood side by side with Zara. "Uqious I can't forgive myself that deep down I still loved you and I'm sorry, your my true love I just told myself I could never have you. I thought you were unattainable, but hated me since the El Directos, I still love you Uqious" Katie said still staring at him. "Katie I love you to but it's to late, now just hurry up and die" Uqious said stabbing his sword into Katie's back. Katie screamed and fell back to the ground. "Betrayal is a bitch I know" Uqious said looking away. Zara looked at Uqious and knocked him down. "What in the world are you doing Zara?" Uqious asked him.

Zara created a huge star weapon and stabbed into Uqious' heart killing him instantly. Uqious lay there with a shocked look on his face. "Now it's what you would call killing two birds with one stone, and now to finish Katie" Zara said looking back at her. Katie just looked at him hopelessly. Zara struck but was knocked back. "Just who the hell are you?" Zara asked the stranger. "I'm the captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki, and I was sent to help this woman here" Byakuya said firmly. "A captain from the soul society how pathetic" Zara said running at him. Byakuya activated Senbon Zakura and it tore Zara's shirt to shred's. "How is this possible? Your just a lame captain" Zara said pissed.

"Let me explain, the Soul Society you fools visit was an illusion to test out a new kido, it wasn't actually a place" Byakuya explained holding his sword. "Just DDDIIEEE!!!" Zara yelled running at Byakuya with the intent to kill. "Bakudo 61 Rikujokro" Byakuya said as the kido stopped Zara and held him in place. "What in the world is this?" Zara said trying to break free. "A fool the likes of you can never understand, bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said as his bankai slaughtered Zara. Blood soaked all over Zara but he still stood. Byakuya had shock on his face from seeing this. Zara kept walking towards Byakuya, Byakuya created a huge blade out of the petals from bankai and stabbed it into Zara's back. Zara fell on his knees and hands. "I'm sorry Sasha I couldn't save you after all" Zara said falling to his death holding a picture of a girl. Byakuya stood there looking at the three corpses. He walked over to Katie and felt no pulse. "Damn he thought I have failed the mission" Byakuya thought as he walked away from the scene. The death of two El Directos and the last of the clan Arasmus decided the fate of the whole world.

"Bobby you have arrived to a new era figure out the truth and deceit in the world" Mother Earth the titan said to Bobby as he rose. Bobby stood once more in the world of the living but he didn't remember anything in the past. Someone in a cloak walked up to Bobby. "Are you ready to train?" the voice said. "Fine let's start" Bobby Wheeler said walking away with the person with the cloak. James was introduced to the real Soul Society to train. "Renji Abarai will train with this soul reaper called James until he is ready to leave" Yamamoto announced to all the Captain's at the meeting. "But I really think that-Captain Kurotsuchi started to say before Kenpachi interupted. "Shut the hell up Kurotsuchi" Kenpachi yelled at him. "The day I take orders from you will be the day I decide to kill you" Captain Kurotsuchi said back. "ENOUGH, the meeting is dismissed" Yamamoto said sitting down. The Captain's left and resumed their duties. Two months passed and James was ready to leave the Soul Society, elsewhere Bobby finished training and started to look for the one thing precious to him. Chris watched Bobby walking in Zohaku Forest. "Alright thanks Renji I'll see you later" James said waving and leaving through a portal.

James thought about what he was going to do until he decided to find the man described as the dragon. James started shunpoeing into the forest and looked for him. Bobby kept walking forward until he heard someone. "What do you describe as precious Bobby?" Chris said jumping down from a tree. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Bobby asked looking calm. "I thought I might-Chris started to say drawing his sword before he was interupted. "Now isn't the time Chris" Auron said grabbing him and disappearing. Bobby thought he looked familiar but shrugged it off and kept walking. James could sense a very strong power and headed to it. "Why the hell did you do that?" Chris said grabbing Auron's collar. Auron annoyed by this knocked him back and began to speak. "You don't understand that Bobby doesn't remember you at all nobody does, all the people who faded away don't remember" Auron explained. "Fine then, I'm out of here I'll just wait till he's strong enough" Chris said disappearing away. Deeper in the forest Kyra's soul was freed and she searched for her body. James finally arrived at the source of the power.

The Dragon's Fury

Bobby looked and saw the power that set him uneasy. "Are you the one they call the dragon?" James asked walking forward. "Yes it's true I'm called by that name, what interest do you have with me?" Bobby asked frowning. "I've wanted to fight you, I heard a legend that you once slayed and army half the size of the earth, I want to see if it's true" James said drawing his sword. Bobby thought what an obscene boast but decided to take this man on. "My name is James Brake nice to meet you" James said standing there holding his sword. Bobby pulled his huge sword off his back and swung it at James while holding up a handsign. James just stood there and felt Bobby's power pass through him. Illusions of dragon's screamed at James while going through his body. "Hado 58 Tenran" James said holding his hand forward. A huge whirlwind ravaged it's way to Bobby. Bobby easily dodged it and swung his sword down on James. James blocked it barely and the two struggled againast each other for awhile. Once they backed off Bobby created handsigns. "Earth Style, Golem Tremor Jutsu!" Bobby yelled out as a golem formed out of the ground and attacked James. James stuck his sword in the ground and released a wave of spirit power. This knocked Bobby back a second. A cut appeared on James' left shoulder as he jumped back, Bobby following fast. James dodged the swing of Bobby's sword and stood still. "Bakudo 61 Rekujo Koro" James said as his kido trapped Bobby in six bars of managed to form a handsign right before the kido hit him. Bobby was stunned and couldn't move but his jutsu continued. Earth started to build around James' legs as he held Bobby in position. James finally broke the kido and ran at Bobby. Bobby just punched James with all his might and sent him flying back. James could barely breath from the puch but got up. In an instant Bobby had his sword in James' right shoulder (like the whole edge of the blade was pushing his flesh down).

James did a low kick to escape from Bobby's sword. James ran as Bobby attacked with his sword. Bobby blocked as usual then James knocked Bobby's sword back out of his hands and stabbed Bobby's flesh with a vertical cut. Bobby seized this opportunity to kick James back. "Wow you are just what the story's say you are" James said standing up. Bobby stood unamused holding his sword. "Hado 33 Sokotsuei" James said releasing a huge blue light of power that blinded Bobby. James move around Bobby and got his sword. The smoke cleared and Bobby sighed. "Are you ready?, I said ARE YOU READY!" James yelled holding his sword sideways.

"Make haste, Kuroi Kusari" James said as his sword transformed.

James swung his sword with all his power and blasted a huge ball of spirit energy at Bobby. Bobby disappeared from the attack and knocked James' sword clear out of his hands and had his sword point with James head. James lay on one knee on the ground. "What power, this man is so strong and yet I might have chance" James thought unable to move. "Lay down your sword and you may yet live, refuse and the next move you take will be your last" Bobby stated holding his sword firm.

"You want to know the name of my sword? It's doragon meaning dragon" Bobby said building up power.

Bobby struck at James then he was thrown back. "What the hell he didn't move" Bobby said holding his bloody hand. Black petals flew against the sky and the grass and trees became dead. A girl walks forward slowly. Bobby was slashed and he was held against a tree by the girls sheer forarm alone. "I'm Anne George James' girlfriend, if there are any problems I will deal with it" Anne said smiling.

How did you cut me just know with your sword?" Bobby asked still stuck. "I didn't cut you with a sword, I used this" Anne said pulling out a huge scythe twice her size. She cut Bobby and sent him flying to another tree. "Anne I could of handled this" James said standing up. "I don't care he will pay" Anne said. "Oh so are you saying I couldn't handle this?" James asked her now in her face. "I didn't say that I just said I don't care" Anne explained. Bobby slowly grabbed his sword and put it on his back while tiptoeing away. The stricken song by Disturbed band plays loudly. "Oh shit not now" Bobby said answering his phone. Both James and Anne looked over at Bobby. "Now is not the time Devin. This is the worst possible time so later" Bobby explained putting his phone away. "I almost forgot about him" Anne said cracking her head.

James still stood with blood running down his left hand. "Riaru Ankoku" Anne said pulling her scythe off her back and swinging black acid at Bobby. Bobby stood stunned unable to comprehend what to do. Time froze, the cloaked figure who trained Bobby appeared before him. "This isn't over yet Bobby, I won't let you die" the cloaked figure said bringing time back to normal. The cloaked person swung his mere hand and stopped Anne's black acid. "Alright someone challenging let's fight" Anne said putting her scythe away.

Anne moved insanely fast and disappeared with the man in the cloak. Bobby resumed fighting James. James just stood there ready to begin. "Get ready to fight once again, and this time show me your true power" James said walking over and picking up his sword which reverted to normal. "Also I was wondering since your so strong why not join my team. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea but I want to see your true power as well if that is to happen" Bobby explained holding his huge sword forward. James shunpoed and fought Bobby striking with his sword. "Bakudo 61 Rekujo Koro" James said releasing the enchantment at Bobby. "Not again" Bobby said cutting it in half while running at James. Bobby struck with all his strength and James barely dodged it with a graze. "Fine make haste, Kuroi Kusari" James said transforming his sword once again. This time Bobby was deeply cut and James appeared behind him. Bobby built up all his power into one final blow and ran at James full speed. James mustered all his srtength and ran at Bobby. The two of them collided with such power and explosion was created. "Ahh what the hell?" Anne said shielding her eyes from the blast. The cloaked person started to fight Anne. They fought hand to hand for awhile then stopped.

Emo Style

"Impressive she knows the Hakuda style of fighting" the cloaked figure said backing up. Anne pulled out her scythe and struck the cloaked figure's left shoulder all the way in. The cloaked figure screamed out in pain and pulled his arm clear out of the scythe's grab. He pulled of his hood, it was Sanford Baslee. "Holy fuck that hurt" Sanford said holding his arm in pain. "Emo Style, Fire Destruction" Anne said as a grace appeared under Sanford's feet. Sanford exploded with the fire blast and smoke went an instant Anne fell to her knees and Sanford held her while she went unconscienous. "She's a strong one" Sanford said setting Anne down and heading to where Bobby and James were. Sanford saw Bobby laying face up and James face down. Sanford walked up to Bobby and he said something. "I'm...gonna....join.....James" Bobby said before passing out. Sanford nodded and sat down. The rest of the night Sanford wrapped up James and Bobby and lay Anne beside them.

The "Red Barons"

When James awoke he saw Anne was sitting by the fire, Bobby sat by a tree nearby. "So, have you joined me?" James asked turning to Bobby. "Yeah I might as well" Bobby said looking at the fire. "Alright, what do we do next Anne?" James asked going and sitting by her. Anne threw a stick into the fire and stood up. "There is a bandit group that pillages villages and they supposedly search for crystals. They are called "The Red Baron's" and the reason they search for these crystals are unknown. We need to find them and figure out why they search for the crystals" Anne explained taking her shirt off. "Any idea for a location" Bobby asked calmly. "In this very forest is their current location" Anne said. Everybody looked with shock on their face. "Well, I'm going to go get some firewood" Bobby said standing up and leaving. "I'm going to take a bath in a hot spring near here" Anne said walking away. James stood aghast and just waited. James heard screams of someone probably dieing. James then jumped up alert and saw a person a branch. He wore a bandana, and was black. He also wore sunglasses and looked to be middle aged. "Who are you?" James asked prepared to fight. "I'm one of the Red Baron's" the man said jumping down.

Bobby was picking up wood as a girl was walking up. Bobby looked over his shoulder. "Hey your very pretty you wanna help me" Bobby said smiling big. A cut appeared on Bobby cheek and then blood slowly fell from the cut. Bobby stood now and had his sword out. "I'm one of the Red Baron's and I see you have a crystal with you" the girl said smiling. "Yeah, and what the hell does it matter to you?" Bobby asked. "Fuck you, you little fuckin fuckheaded bitch" the girl said throwing a kunai at Bobby. Bobby dodged it and ran at her with full speed. Anne finished taking her clothes off as she sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw a man with a black t-shirt with cut offs. He wore a belt with grenades on it and a red bandana. He also wore gloves and boots that covered his shins. "I didn't expect to find you so soon" Anne said pulling out her scythe. James struck with his sword with all his strength on the man's shoulder but it didn't even cut him. The man shrugged it off and kicked James back. "The name is Toshi Ahun" Toshi said looking at James. James thought what power and released his sword. "Make haste, Kuroi Kusari" James said when his sword changed. "A soul reaper how pathetic" Toshi said with his arms crossed."Hado 33 Sokotsuei" James said as he released a huge wave of blue light. James ran up and jumped down to strike Toshi. After the light disappeared Toshi had James' sword stopped with his forarm. "That's impossible" James said shocked. James blasted power from his sword seperating him from Toshi. "Alright, it's my turn" Toshi said pulling out his weapon. He had two scythe's connected by a chain. Toshi ran up to James and stabbed both scythe's right into James' shoulders. Blood went everywhere as James pulled himself free and barely stood afterwards.

Toshi started to spin one of his scythe's by the chain. "You might want to give up, you cannot defeat the power of my scythe's" Toshi said spinning faster. James stood determined, then he ran at Toshi. In an instant Toshi appeared behind James as huge cut's appeared over James' shoulder and on the side of his stomach. James fell with a broken sword and spirit. Bobby ran at the girl and swung his sword many times trying to hit her. "That all you fuckin got, you little fuckbag" she said jumping high into the air. Bobby swung the power of dragon's at the girl. The girl threw a ton of kunai with strings and paper bombs attached. The result was a huge explosion knocking Bobby back. "That was so fucking stupid, what a fucking retard" the girl said falling back down to the ground. "Earth Style, Golem Tremor Jutsu!" Bobby yelled forming handsigns. A huge golem formed out of the ground and towered over the woman. The woman wrapped a string with a kunai around the golem and it exploded from the paper bomb attached to it. She then kicked Bobby back against a tree. In an instant kunai surrounded Bobby and blew up. Afterwards Bobby fell as blood dripped from his face. "How fuckin weak, that little fuck was" the woman said turning around.

"Amy Kazeshini" Auron said walking up. The woman turned around and saw Auron. "How the fuck do you know my name?" Amy asked pissed off. "You are someone important, therefore my plan includes you" Auron said calmly. "Fuck you I have no intentions to go with you" Amy said once again turning around. Auron pulled out his blade from his back. Amy turned around in time to dodge Auron's attack, and she threw another paper bomb that wrapped around Auron's blade. Auron quickly licked his thumb and put out the seal. Auron punched her back and backed up. "Not bad I might actually have to use these" Amy said starting to pull out her two swords on her back. "Not exactly" Auron said putting his sword into the ground. With his right hand Auron pulled the jug off his belt and drank it. He then picked up his sword and blew on it with what he drank. "Banishing Blade!" Auron yelled swinging down his sword as dark power consumed around Amy. After the attack Amy was on the ground unconscienous. Bobby barely had one of his eyes open as he saw Auron walk forward then passed out.

Anne stood naked, waiting for this man to make the first move. "My name is Oron Kushi" Oron said smiling. Power started to rise around James as Toshi walked away. In an instant James was standing his back to Toshi. Toshi looked back like what the hell. James turned around and a hollow mask covered his face. "What the hell?" Toshi said pulling out his weapons. James just screamed loudly and ran at Toshi. James' sword grew back as he slashed Toshi back. Toshi got back up and started to spin his weapons, while James created a dark blast and released it. Hollow James appeared in two other places releasing a dark blast. Toshi was blown up on the explosion, afterwards Toshi threw one of his scythe's at James. Instead James stabbed his sword into the chain connecting the scythe's and stopped it. Toshi was punched back as James hit him with a barrage of hits. Toshi and James ended up high into the air continuing the fight. James swung a ton of kicks at Toshi, Toshi blocked some but was getting the shit beat out of him. What seemed like an eternity lasted a second when James appeared above Toshi in the air and spun around and kicked him down hard. Hollow James was immediatly on the ground where Toshi crashed but he wasn't there.

Toshi stood behind James holding his weapons. As Toshi threw his weapon, James pulled out his sword and knocked back Toshi's scythe's. James then created a black chain from his sword and wrapped it around Toshi and pulled him towards him. Hollow James punched with all his strength he could, sending Toshi back far. James looked around for Toshi but found noone and screamed loudly. Toshi was hiding behind a tree barely able to move. "That is one strong son of a bitch" Toshi cursed under his breath. Oron just pulled out his staff when he heard loud screams from afar. "Oh no Toshi's in trouble, I've gotta help him" Oron said rushing off in the direction in which the sound came. Once he arrived he saw the hollow James and freaked. "What...a hollow infused with a soul reaper how" Oron wondered as he stood shocked.

James created a black chain and swung it at Oron, when it wrapped around Oron James pulled it. As it got closer James pulled out his sword and stabbed it right into Oron's heart and he died. James' sword went back to normal and he fell as the hollow mask disappeared. "Fuck that I'm out of here" Toshi said limping away. The forest grew quiet after Toshi made his leave. Kyra now stood over Katie's corpse in the snow. "No sister you can't be dead. Kyra reached down and felt no pulse from Katie's wrist. "You must live on my sister" Kyra said laying down a scroll. She opened the scroll and and grabbed a dagger out of her pocket. Kyra then cut herself on the wrist and then started to make signs out of her own blood on the scroll. "Forgive me Katie, Free Soul Jutsu" Kyra said as light shined brightly from the scroll. In an instant Kyra's body fell and Katie's soul returned to her body. When Katie awoke she saw her sister, laying there motionless. Katie saw the scroll and tears started to form. "Sister why sacrifice yourself for me?" Katie wondered breaking into sobs.

The Red Baron's End

Toshi walked up and saw the Red Baron's tribe. There was a tall man with a huge sword on his back, two woman, and another man smaller but buff standing next to the happened to you Toshi?" the leader asked slightly annoyed. "Lord Mie, the man turned out to be stronger than I expected and the crystals are safe" Toshi reported falling on his knees from the the pain. The Red Baron's wore long cloaks and a face mask covering their face, then a hood covering their eyes. "Good work Toshi it's time" Mie said calmly. Just then a man showed up and half-looked at the ocean. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Mie asked angrily. The man looked at the group and lifted his hand. "Onna". "Yes sir" Onna said turning towards this man. Onna pulled out her gun's and shot at the man. He simply held held his hand out and caught all the bullets. Onna started to reload but the man pulled his sword halfway out. "Pry Galla" the man said as his sword and sheathe disappeared. Onna's eye's went wide as her body split in half and she fell dead. "Impossible....kill him now!" Mie yelled as the tribe moved towards him. In an instant the Red Baron's had their weapons covering this man. The man with the huge sword held it to the other man's throat, the woman held her dagger's at his head. Irvis the other Red Baron held his gun blades to the man's back. "Make one move and you will die" Mie said walking towards him. What the leader saw as a second was this man cutting off all the Red Baron's heads around him. Mie stood shocked and aghast at this scene. The man put a peice a bubblegum into his mouth.

Mie just barely dodged the cut this man threw at him. His cloak was torn apart by it. Mie stood at the edge of the cliff his back to the water behind them. "You're a strong one aren't ya?" Mie said drawing his sword slowly. The man turned his way still chewing his gum. "Water style, water sword jutsu, then Lightning infusion jutsu" Mie said as he fused the jutsu's with his blade and ran at the man. The man appeared behind Mie holding his package of gum, as Mie's jutsu shattered and blood soaked the ground where he stood. "Just what are you?" Mie asked holding his arm. "Bane" Bane said staring at him. "It'll take a lot more than that to beat me" Mie said standing straight and confident. They both raised their power and ran at each other. When James awoke he was with Anne and saw her carrying Bobby over shoulder. "Where are we going?" James asked. "The center of the forest where the main crystal resides" Anne said still running. James started to run on his own and caught up with Anne. "Don't worry we're almost there" Anne said still running. After awhile of running they finally arrived to the middle of the forest. "Wow just look at the big crystal, and wait there's someone inside" James said noticing a body inside it.

Bobby's Bankai

Anne noticed someone hiding behind the crystal. "Come out you coward!" Anne yelled. A man walked out from behind the crystal and looked at Anne while chewing a piece of gum. "Just who-Anne started to say before being cut in half by this man. He still stood by the crystal unphazed by what a happened. "James stop him please" Anne said before dieing. James started to get angry but Bobby stood up and looked at the crystal. In an instant Bobby bolted for the big crystal. Bane stepped in the way, but Bobby drew his sword and swung it. Bane dodged the blow and knocked him back. Bobby got up fast and swung releasing his dragon's. "Fight Doragon" Bobby yelled out while swinging his sword. Bane turned to his side and pulled out his sword halfway. "Pry Galla" Bane said as the dragon's were destroyed and Bobby fell bleeding. "You see the power of my sword creates blades as small as atoms themself and slices apart your atoms around your body weakoning it. Once that has happened your body's defenses shut down and your defenseless against even a tiny cut such as a paper cut" Bane explained.

Bobby stood again and ran at Bane, but just ended up cut apart. "No I must save her I must!!" Bobby yelled out and his blade flew up into the air by itself and shined brightly. Bobby looked up and saw his sword transform into a huge dragon over 400,000 feet tall! The dragon spoke to Bobby telepathically. " Bobby I am your bankai, I will help you do what is needed" the dragon said. Bobby nodded and looked back at Bane. Bane looked shocked backed up and fell but stood again. The dragon lifted it's foot and Bane started to run up it's leg. As soon as he reached the top by the dragon's shoulder's he pulled out his sword and released it. "Pry now Galla!" Bane yelled out as his sword disappeared. After a few seconds the dragon seemed unamused and flicked Bane down into the ground. Bane looked back up from laying on his side, blood fell from his temple. "Finish this Doragon" Bobby said holding his sword tightly. "Yes, White Lightning Attack" the dragon said opening it's mouth and releasing a blast half it's size. Bane held his sword in a defensive state and held the blast off for a few seconds then was completely blown back. A crator appeared after the blast and Bane lay in the center of it. Bobby walked up to the crator and looked at Bane.

Bane lay there bleeding heavily, and leaned upward looking at Bobby. His lips formed a smile and he stood up. "Bankai, Oujou KusaBana " Bane said as his sword took its affect and destroyed the dragon by Bobby. Bane ran up to Bobby and they clashed swords for awhile. Bane cut Bobby's shoulder and stabbed him in the back. Bobby was on his knees, breathing hard. "What happened to all your might?" Bane said as his wounds kept healing themselves. Bobby kept looking weaker and wounds grew deeper. Bobby simply passed out from the pain and James stepped in. James was so mad he drew his sword fast and started to move but a hand came over his hand. He looked up and saw Katie standing there next to him. "Your not ready yet James let me handle this man" Katie said slowly as she kissed James on the forehead. She then walked towards Bane calmly. "I can feel her power flowing into me, it's incredible" James thought to himself.

"You seem to be very strong but just who are you anyway?" Bane asked calmly. "My name is Katie and what you've done is unforgivable" Katie said while holding her sword. Katie fought with Bane for awhile until they both stopped. "Pry Galla" Bane said as his sword disappeared. Katie stood there unaffected and just ran up and cut directly on Bane's shoulder. "Desnudar se I ves este vagina" Bane said in different language. Katie blushed but looked hard and firm at him. Bane runs up and ends up knocked back by Katie. "Is that all Bane?" Katie asked holding her sword upward. Bane got back up and held his sword in a samurai style. Out of nowhere Bane started screaming and dropped his sword when he instantly went to his knees. He was holding his head while veins appeared all over his body, and then pieces of skin started to break off. "What the hell is he?" Katie wondered watching this. "No please don't kill me I'll just leave" Bane said as he fell face down on the ground screaming. Dark wings grew out of his back and he flew off.

Katie sheathed her sword and walked back to where James stood. "Let's check the crystal" Katie said waling past James to the crystal. "Wait a minute, how do you know me and exactly who are you?" James asked really wondering. "All in due time but kid you were once a match for even me" Katie said before turning back to the crystal. Wow James thought while walking to where Katie was. "I wonder who is inside" James said looking closely. "_To love is to trust to break that is to make it rust, biding inside I wait for him, only he can break this prism" _Katie read aloud from on the crystal seat. "What do you think it means?" James asked curious. "Treat your friend now!" Katie said instantly. James hurried over to Bobby and knelt by him instantly taking out bandages. Katie attempted to break the crystal by punching it but it set her arm on fire. "Ouch Water Style, Water Ball Jutsu" Katie said blowing out water on her arm. Bobby barely awoke and touched the crystal and it turned into water and the girl inside fell out. Katie held her as Bobby passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3 The Search for the Epitaphs

**Chapter 3 "If It Ends Let me be the one to do it"**

Elswhere Auron was interrogating Amy Kazeshini. "I ain't gonna tell you anything" Amy protested sitting in her chair strapped. Five men stood behind Auron just in case. "So you choose not to tell me fine then" Auron said calmly. "Sir Auron let me just take care of her please" one of the men said. "One last time will you tell me about Geme?" Auron asked politely. "No never" Amy said turning her head away. That was the que for the five men to unstrap her and hold her on the table. "No what are you doing I-Amy said before being cut off with a clog pushed into her mouth. One of the men pulled off her panties and pushed up her skirt and shoved is 10 inch cock into her. Another man grabbed under her armpits and picked her up and shoved his cock all the way in her ass. Amy screamed through the clog. Another man pulled up her shirt and unlaced her bra releasing her triple d's, then he shoved his cock through them. Another man took out the clog and shoved his 11 inch cock in her mouth choking her, he also held her nose. The last man pulled out a mechanical contraption and put it on her belly button, thus widening the hole. He then choved his cock into her belly button at a fast pace. All the men raped her at a very fast pace until she passed out. Once she awoke Auron stood in front of her and a cage of tentacles behind her. "Will you tell me?" Auron asked nicely. "Never" Amy said spitting on his shoes. "Fine then" Auron said pushing her into the bottomless pit of tentacles, she screamed loudly but Auron walked away.

"What will we do now?" James asked Katie. "After we have clothed this girl we will head out to find Geme" Katie said putting clothes on the girl. "Who the heck is that?" James asked curious. "You'll see when we meet him" Katie said looking back down at the girl. Bobby finally awoke and rushed over to the girl. "Bobby what's so inportant about her who us she?" James asked. "It's Kayla, someone very precious to me" Bobby explained getting on his knees by her. After walking some Katie was the one to carry Kayla. Eventually the team crossed a woman with long black hair getting raped by a chocobo. Katie ran up and cut off the chocobo's 2 foot penis and killed the chocobo. The woman got up. "Thanks I couldn't get im off me, oh dang it his penis is stuck inside my pussy dammit"the woman said cursing. "Oh I'm sorry my name is Tifa Lockheart and can I join your crew?" Tifa asked nicely. "Sure the more the merrier and are you sure that things penis is stuck inside you?" James asked curious. "Yeah it's alright tho" Tifa answered. "I'll get it out please just hold still" Katie said examining Tifa as she pulled up her skirt. Katie grabbed the penis and jerked it out really fast and cum went pouring deep inside Tifa. "Dammit now I am pregnant with an animal's child!" Tifa yelled angrily. "Sorry about that" Katie said standing back up.

The day continued until it reached sundown and the team set up camp and talked. "So what happened to you?" James asked sitting next to Tifa. "I was walking through the forest looking for Cloud, my friend, when the chocobo acted strange and then it sniffed me then started to rape me. I was getting raped by that chocobo for 3 hours, if you guys wouldn't have shown up I think I would have died" Tifa explained to James. "Well I'll go get some firewood" James said walking off into the forest. James heard men as he was gathering firewood and he walked to the sounds. James saw a girl with short black hair being held by the men. "Let it begin" one of the men said. Two of the men put a mechanical object at the girl's butt and another in her pussy. The mechanical objects widened her holes to triple their size. Four men shoved their cocks into her ass and 7 shoved their cocks into her pussy. The three men left put a mechanical object into her mouth spreading it, then shoved their cocks into her vigerously. They started doing her at a fast pace, and James heard another woman scream in the tent the men were using. James snuck around the men and took a peek inside the tent. He saw a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, getting the same treatment as the girl outside except there were only two men with her.

The woman was screaming and crying as they contiued to rape her. James cut a hole in the back of the tent and crept up silently behind them and took out his sword. He then silently cut both their throats killing them instantly. The woman looked back scared. "Don't worry I'm here to help you" James whispered motioning her out of the back of the tent. James was holding her hand while hiding behind a tree with the woman. "You have to save Yuffie she'll die if she stays" the woman pleaded. "Alright hold on" James whispered softly. Cum started to fly everywhere when James came out and released his sword and killed all of the men in the confusion of their own cum. The one mentioned as Yuffie lay breathing heavily on the ground. "Are you alright?" James asked and saw her slip into unconscienous. James picked her up and grabbed her clothes and ran back to camp with the other woman. "My name is Aeris" Aeris greeted while they ran. "I'm James nice to meet you" James said finally said stopping at camp. James explained the situation to everyone and it was turning dawn. "James you have to go back, there's a another tent of those guys hurting our friends, please we have to save them" Aeris pleaded to James.

"Alright let's go" James said rushing off on his own. When James arrived at the camp he saw a girl with long blond hair with different braids and beads in them. The girl wore a very small skirt and a bra. "Switch Jutsu" One of the men said. Then the girl's body started to get very skinny until James could see her ribs and bones and it all went to her boobs. James thought the girl now had triple DD's. Another man increased the size of his dick to 5 feet and pulled the girl's thong off and shoved it into her. Another man kept stroking his shaft until he released cum into the girl's eyes, the girl scramed in pain. The third man was pulling her buttocks apart and then entered with his cock deep. James noticed two other girls as well, one had long black hair and still had her clothes on. The second had short brown hair with a long ponytail. The girl with short brown hair had her face mashed into the ground her pussy exposed as the rest of her body was being held upward. One of the men started shoving a huge log into her pussy and blood came out. The men laughed and shoved it in harder, the woman was crying. The other girl was getting fucked by two men at once, and once they released their cum deep into her two more men stepped up.

"That is Rinoa" Aeris said quietly behind James. "That one there is Selphie and next to her is Quistis, then Garnet, then Beatrix, then Lulu, then Paine, then Ashe, then Penelo, then Fran, then the blonde haired one is Rikku, and last is Lightning" Aeris said taking a deep breath. James noticed at least three men were at all those girls pussys fucking them brainless, and two at least in their asses. James released his sword quietly and released a huge black wave killing all the men. The girls passed out from the pain and James used his clone jutsu and carried them all back to his camp. His clones had a hard time finding all the girls clothes. Once James arrived back at camp and explained things, the girls were allowed to travel with them. Once all the girls woke up and stood in a line in front of James. "We are very grateful and are now to serve as your girlfriends, all of us" Aeris said smiling. "What why? James asked confused. "It is the way of Final Fantasy" Tifa said blushing. "Alright then let me count 1,2 ....15 girls" James counted. "That girl over there is Rikku she is now blind due to cum as you can see in her eyes" Tifa explained. Katie just looked in shock at all the girls, their breast were DD's or bigger.

The Epitaph Macha

In an instant Katie fell on her knees and screamed loudly. After at least ten minutes Katie stood up and talked. "I'm going to leave for awhile later" Katie said before anyone had a chance to stop her. James finally caught up to the area where Katie told him to go to find Geme. James saw a man in the middle of the forest where there were no trees. "Are you Geme?" James asked wondering. "Yeah I suppose Katie sent you to me" Geme replied. James had dismissed the girls and headed to Geme. James and Bobby stood there waiting for Geme to say something. A cut appeared across James cheek before he decided to move. Bobby and James fought hand to hand with Geme and was losing miserably. "Come on is that all you have?" Geme said before running again. "Make haste,-James started to say when Geme punched him back and elbowed Bobby from behind sending him into a huge rock. Geme stood unphased and walked up to James. A black blast headed right for Geme, but he easily knocked it out of his way with one hand. "What the.." James wondered.

"Go Doragon" Bobby said swinging his sword releasing real dragons at Geme. Geme punched them away and kneed Bobby in the stomach causing him to fall, but Bobby stood again and yelled out bankai. Silence was all that was heard as nothin happened. Geme just punched Bobby high into the air and and knocked him back down hard, resulting in Bobby passing out. James stepped up to the plate and ran at Geme, then Geme just punched him hard and James then passed out. "I'll have to talk about these two, I didn't even have to release my sword" Geme said looking around. The stricken song by Disturbed was playing continuesly, by Bobby's face. Power started to blaze out of nowhere and it was strong. Geme looked and saw James stand back up with a hollow mask on his face. "What the hell, a hollow as a soul reaper, and his hair he's a super saiyan" Geme said holding his arm over he power passing him. A huge cut appeared on Geme's shoulder, as James soared by him with his sword. Geme fought with James for a little but until he was no match, he was thrown back into a mountain. He then pulled out his sword while running at James. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" James screamed striking blades with Geme again. James literally beat the shit out of Geme until he calmed him down by cutting him so deep he couldn't move. Geme then kicked James back sending him 2 miles through trees.

"Wow that was a challenge" Geme said rubbing his forehead. Somebody walked up from the shadows in front of Geme. "Just who the hell are you?" Geme said defensively. "I'm Auron, I'm here to see if your really what they say you are" Auron explained slowly. "And what the hell is that?" Geme asked annoyed. "The epitaph Macha" Auron said before Geme interupted. Geme just started to move to fight but was cut on the cheek and Auron appeared behind him. "Don't mock me Geme!" Auron said tensely. Auron backed off as Geme redrew his sword and said words of fear. "Bankai, endless Swing of Swords" Geme said as darkness gathered around him. Swords in circles appeared behind Geme and Auron just watched with interest. "Crush him Velia" Geme said and his swords flew at Auron. Auron ran forward very fast deflecting any oncoming blades in his way. Auron finally got close enough and and struck Geme back out his own bankai, then stood over him. Geme looked down and his arm started pulsing and it became louder and louder. Auron saw this and backed off just in time before Geme transformed into Macha.

"MACHA!!!!" Geme screamed transforming. Once the transformation was complete, Macha started to form a data drain on Auron. Auron calmly held his blade up deflecting all of the data drain throw at him. Macha ended up breaking apart when Auron data drained it, and Geme came back to human form. "Join James you won't regret it Geme" Auron said before Geme passed out. In the morning James finally awoke to see Bobby sitting by a tree, Geme's back to him and another man who looked familiar walking towards him. "So your James, I'm Auron we've met before, anyways I need to talk to you. You see James you need to gather all 8 epitaphs, that are the 8 phases of Morganna. #8 is Corbenik me, #7 Tarvos is you, #6 Macha is Geme over there, #5 is Bobby and someone else, Phase #4 is Fidchell, Phase #3 is Magus, Phase #2 is Innis and last there is The Terror of Death, the strongest of all. Gathering all eight phases will trigger your memory back to it's former self" Auron explained. "Alright but I couldn't even beat Geme what makes you think I can beat the rest of them" James asked amused. "It's because I'm going to teach you and Bobby how to use your bankai, of course you've already seen Bobby's bankai firsthand" Auron said pushing his glasses up.

"But you all can't summon it by will yet" Auron said calmly. James decided to stand and listen more clearly, Bobby walked up to Auron as well. "You guys will start immediatly now summon your zanpaktos" Auron said to them. James and Bobby looked at each other baffled as hell. "Here I'll do it" Auron said pulling out straw dummies. James' zanpakto appeared before him and Bobby's as well. "Now begin your training" Auron said walking away. "Wait why are you leaving Auron?" James asked curious. "I have other things to tend to first" Auron said before disappearing. Two months have passed and James and Bobby head to find the fourth epitaph Fidchell. Elsewhere Cloud was talking to Barret. "Dam Cloud you didn't have to destroy the whole Shinra Corp." Barret said turning his back to Cloud. "The end justifys the means Barret it was unavoidable, Shinra would have fallen anyways" Cloud explained slamming the door. James and Bobby are still searching for the epitaph jumping on trees. Auron shows up and stops James and Bobby in their tracks.

The Epitaph Fidchell

"James the epitaph you seek is in the plains to the east from here" Auron said before disappearing like the wind. Eventually they found where Auron was talking about and saw a man with a green zelda shirt and black hair. He had two swords positioned upright on his back and wore white shorts with black shoes. "Finally I found you at last I was hoping to fight you to see if your an epitaph" James said rubbing the back of his head. "Sure sure I could use some sparring, the name's Karl" Karl introduced popping every bone in his body. James, Bobby and Geme took their stance, then James ran full speed at Karl. Karl had his hands in his pocket when James threw a punch at him. Karl stopped it with two fingers, James looked with shock and backed off. James kept fighting Karl getting nowhere, every time James attacked Karl ended up reversing it at James. "Fine then" James said pulling out his sword. James fought with his sword only ending up getting his ass kicked harder. Once Geme and Bobby saw this they had their weapons at Karl's throat in an instant. "No let me handle this" James said getting up as blood fell down his forehead.

The sky started to darken a little around the flat plains. "Alright Karl, Make Haste Kuroi Kusari" James said releasing his zanpakto. James directed his sword at Karl and blasted a huge blackness energy at him. After the attack Karl looked unhurt and not even damaged, James could only look with shock. "Your chi is strange, but it's not very strong" Karl said examing his opponent. James released the chain on his sword and threw it at Karl, but Karl with one hand grabbed the chain and pulled it towards him. James was pulled right into Karl's punch which sent him flying backwards. James got up fast and ran at Karl but Karl disappeared as soon as James was in striking distance. Karl lotus kicked James high in the air and kicked him hard back in to the ground from 170,000 ft high. The smoke clears revealing James passed out and his sword reverted to normal. Bobby and Geme attack simultaneously only to be knocked back by Karl. "Go Doragon!!" Bobby yelled releasing tons of dragon's at Karl. Karl destroyed them with just his fist and sliced them up.

"Ninja Art, Air Bullets Jutsu" Geme said releasing huge amounts of air at Karl. Karl ran through it and punched Geme back. Bobby released his spiritual pressure to the max and yelled out. "BANKAI, HAINKEN DORAGON!!!" Bobby yelled out and sword transformed into a huge dragon. Karl looked upward with a sign of no surprise in his face. Karl appears behind Bobby with a deep cut on his shoulder and Bobby falls to his knees and passes out. Geme was shocked to see Bobby's bankai made short work of by this man. Geme released his bankai and Karl watched silently as it formed. "Ah man here I go" Karl said pulling out one of his swords and changing it into little daggers. Geme threw all of the swords froming circles in his bankai at Karl. Karl had every dagger placed in his elbows, behind his knees, under his armpit, and his moouth. He ran forward spinning so fast he deflected all of Geme's swords. Geme was thrown backwards by Karls attack, but got back up and was ready to attack once more. Karl was breathing heavily, beads of sweat found its way down his forehead.

Geme tried to attack but found he couldn't move at all. "I put seals on parts of your body making you unable to move" Karl explained calmly. "Dammit it's over we lost" Geme cursed. Power started to skyrocket behind Karl, so Karl turns around and looks. James stands up and shows a hollow on his face. "Just what are you?" Karl asked breathing harder. "Just who am I, that's a stupid question I am who I am" James said cutting Karl's shoulder and running back. The hollow James laughed loudly and ran at Karl slashing away. Karl was to slow to anticipate his moves and ended up thrown back. "You see James is to soft I am different" the Hollow James said spinning his sword by the chain. "His power is so high" Karl said backing up. Hollow James threw his sword and it went straight through Karl sending him back onto the ground. "Unbelievable his power is even stronger" Geme said very afraid. "COME ON I NEED A CHALLENGE!!!" Hollow James yelled out. Karl got back up and he started pulsing very loudly. "FIDCHELL!" Karl yelled out and he transformed into the epitaph. "Kuroi Kougake Kusari!" Hollow James yelled out creating a huge black chain. Huge black gauntlets with chains attached to each other appeared and wrapped around Fidchell.

Just then James struggled pulling off the hollow mask but managed to do it. The huge black gauntlets queezed and broke the epitaph Fidchell apart. "It's over" James said before falling and passing out. Auron watched from a distance at the display of power. "One day he will learn that power is uncontrollable" Auron said before disappearing. Geme was finally able to move again so he moved towards James and saw no mask on his face. "I going to have to tell James about this hollow he has manifested in himself" Geme said sitting down exhausted. The sun had set and it was now turning into night.

The Epitaph Magus

James woke up only to have everyone staring at him. "What did I do?" James asked wondering if he was in trouble. Everyone was silent until Karl spoke up. "James how to say this, you have a hollow inside you and your dangerous" Karl explained backing up a step and sitting down. "So you joined us then Karl?" James asked. "Don't change the subject James, that hollow has to get under control" Bobby said finally standing up. "Fine then how do you suppose we do that?" James asked back. "Like this two of us will take you on while you fight your hollow in your mind. You need to consume it and not the other way around, or it's the end" Geme explained turning his head to the shadows. "Come out Dana and put a forcefield barrier on us alright" Karl said as Dana walked from the shadows. She is Karl's girlfriend, then she formed handsignd and created the barrier. "It's time" Geme said as he and Karl walked in side the barrier. Karl placed two fingers on James' forehead and made him pass out. "He is now in his world be prepared Geme" Karl said putting his hands in his pockets. "Right" Geme said getting prepared. Power exploded from James' body when a hollow mask covered half of his face.

(In James' inner world). "Who are you?" James asked seeing himself but just the opposite. "Why that's a stupid question, I am you" the Hollow James said back. "It's time we started you two" Kuroi said from a distance. "I'm supposed to fight a weakling like you, well in the end I will control the body" Hollow James standing up and pulling out his sword. (Back to real world). James grabs the hilt of his sword and the sheathe disappears, pulls it out and sticks it into the ground. James ran up and punched Karl three times very fast. Karl only blocked one but was thrown back, he still stood on two feet. Geme threw a punch but ended up kicked back, and James appears behind him while he is still flying and knocks him back to the ground. Hollow James screamed loudly and then ran at Karl with his sword, Karl dodged the attack but was still thrown back by the force of it.

"Are you a coward or a weakling?"

"Neither, I am a true legacy that's why I never give up"

"Really, well if you don't give up on this fight you'll end up losing it all"

"Make has-James started to say before being cut off. "Too slow!!" Hollow James said wrapping the chain around James and throwing him backwards into air. Hollow James appeared right in front of James as he stopped and stabbed him in the stomach. "I told you your too weak" Hollow James said wrapping James with the chain of his sword and throwing him back on the ground. (The inner world looks similar to Ichigo's on Bleach). James lay on his side sword out of hand and blood dripping on the floor. "I told you James your just too weak, you fool" Hollow James said walking up. Back to the real world James' transformation to a hollow was already half done, James had his arm, leg half of face, and a tail of a hollow. Black power oozed from James zanpakto as he held it. "Bankai, El Tiempo" Geme said as his bankai formed. Geme started releasing swords at Hollow while Karl snuck up behind only to be knocked back. Hollow James just disappeared from view, Geme was shocked to see this and set up a defense around himself.

(Back to inner world). "You see your to weak and you can't control your own power let alone mine. I'm not giving in to a weakling who can't even understand his own power let alone himself. That's why I'm taking control of this body from now on, also I have a question, Why not use bankai James?" Hollow James said while walking forward. James finally stands up back to the hollow version and picked up his sword. "Your not even worth using bankai on" James said turning around blocking an attack aimed at him. "Well we'll see about that won't we" Hollow James said backing up. Back in the real world Karl took out his his small blades and positioned them on parts of his body and ran to attack James. James blocks all the attacks but one and flys backward. Karl launched himself again and this time James knocked him back and he lay face down on the ground, blades scattered around him. Bobby watched outside the barrier while holding the unconscienous girl in his arms. Karl got back up but looked wobbly, blood found it's way down his face. James kicked Geme back so hard he broke through barrier. "TARVOS!!!" James yelled out, the sky darkened. The 7th epitaph Tarvos the mighty looked down upon Karl, the epitaph held his hand forward. "Now what, it's all over James must have lost" Karl said looking down waiting for his demise.

Just then the epitaph broke apart and fell then reverted back to human form. James stood with the hollow masked over his face, the mask fell off his face along with him. "Wow James what did you do?". "Dana bring down the barrier and heal us" Karl said sitting down indian style. The sun now just reached over the horizon when James woke up. Everbody watched James and was silent, James stood up and put on his sword then started walking. "Let's go find the next epitaph guys" James told them and everbody got up and followed. Nobody said anything to James as they were jumping on branches through the Zohaku forest. The group saw a girl and sensed she was an epitaph and ran to her. Once they arrived the girl turned around with a long pole in her hand. James thought she was the hottest chick he had ever saw, she had double D's and skinniest waist you ever saw. "Kien eres tu?" the girl asked. "I'm James and I can't understand you" James said back. "No mas aste al lado i no te lasti mane" the girl said back to the group.

"We are going to fight you and get you to join us okay" James said back to her. "Me llamo Magus, ok tiempo deliar" Magus said back and started to swing her pole. "Let me handle this James" Karl said walking in front of him and pulling out his sword. Karl reshaped his sword as a staff and ran at Magus. Magus and Karl fought at a standstill for awhile until she had the upperhand and literally beat the fuck out of Karl, sending him back. Karl got up hurt, but ran back for another round. He ended up beat and flew back crashing through some trees. Magus spun her staff around creating flames, an explosion occured to late for James the the others to realize it. "Estoy aqui ayudarl" another woman said walking up. "El su ir a ayudar" Magus said back to the woman. James saw the woman coming up to them and spoke. "Just who are you?" James asked getting up. "I'm Ragnarok, the master swordswoman" Ragnorak said swiftly. James barely moved when Geme and Bobby came up and said they would handle this. Chris is watching from a distance hidden in the trees. Bobby started to fight Ragnarok but was easily overpowered. Geme exchanged blows with Magus for awhile until he pulled out his red sword on his back and readied himself.

"Go Doragon!" Bobby yelled as he released dragons at Magus. Magus spun her staff and created a vortex that destroyed the dragon's and knocked Bobby back. Geme fought at full speed but Ragnarok was getting tired and punched him back fast. Bobby kept exchanging blows with Magus but was soon too tired and fell on one knee. Beads of sweat fell from Bobby's forehead as he started breathing heavily. Magus ran up to Bobby and knocked him back with her staff, Bobby remained on the ground for awhile. Bobby got up slowly but looked very tired. "Should've gotten some sleep" Bobby said standing very slowly. Magus' power skyrocketed as she started towards Bobby. A person appears but Bobby as Magus is thrown back very hard. Bobby looked up and saw a big man with a white coat on in front of him. "Kien eres tu? "Magus asked this man. "My name is Sajin Komomura captain of squad 7, I will ber your new opponent" Captain Komomura said increasing his power. "Why are you helping me Captain?" Bobby managed to say before falling. "The Soul Society ordered us to help James and his friends, and then I was told to caome here" Captain Komomura told Bobby.

Komomura drew his sword and ran at Magus, while Magus grabbed her staff and ran forward as well. When their attacks collided Komomura's blade sliced through Magus' staff and cut her as well. Magus fell on her knees and and breathed heavily as blood poured out of her wound. "Dejeme solo" Magus said trying to stand up. Komomura attacked but Magus disappeared into thin air in front of him. Geme's blade broke as he was sent flying back through the open grass. "Now to finish this!, Roar Zabimaru" Ragnarok yelled throwing her sword as it transformed. In an instant the blade stopped and a man stood there holding it with one hand. "What in the world how did he stop it with one hand?" Ragnarok asked herself unable to pulled the blade back. "Oh my how troublesome, Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm the Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru nice to meet you" Gin said smiling bigger. "I don't care who you are I'm gonna-" Ragnarok started to say. "Are you afraid?" Gin asked still holding her blade. "Now why would I be afraid of a lame captain such as yourself" Ragnarok said with confidence. "The sky is bright, when the light is small, a crystal is encased, and now it is free, Bakudo 78 Corent Mysao "Gin said putting his other hand up and a huge white crystal surrounded Ragnarok.

The crystal got so small it hurt Ragnarok, while Gin pulled her blade back and broke it. Gin unclenched his fist and tiny shards of the crystal came above Ragnarok then showered her as her blood filled where she once stood. Ragnarok stood after the attack and pushed her belly in to where she looked like a stick and her mouth grew immensely huge. "WIND STYLE AIR BULLET!" Ragnarok yelled blowing tons of air at Gin and Geme. Gin didn't even have time to dodge as the wind blew him and Geme back through the open grassy plains. Magus appears by Ragnarok instantly. "Prometo matarle!" Magus said grabbing Ragnarok and disappearing into the wind.

The Epitaph Innis

James awoke to see Bobby sleeping by the shoreline, Geme talking with Karl and the Captains gone. "So why were the Captains here from the Soul Society?" James asked getting up and walking to Geme. "They said they were ordered to help us by thye head captain or something" Geme said before turning back to Karl. The setting of where the characters are is by a huge ocean on a very damp beach. Auron appeared by James and picked him up by his collar. "Are you ready for the final epitaph that lies ahead? If you are then get your things, we're heading out as soon as possible" Auron said dropping James and walking over to Geme and Karl. "You guys have failed to get the third epitaph and you will have to face the second and final at this upcoming fight. Tell me are you truly prepared to what your about to face?" Auron asked one last time. "Yes" We all said in unison as James stood up. "Good then we leave immediately, and somebody wake sleepy head over there" Auron said turning around and walking off.

The heroes headed out into the grassy plains that lay the battle of yesterday. We found out the Epitaphs were in the Castle in a country called Dragovia, afters weeks of travel we arrived at the front gate of the city. "We finally arrived Bobby said before collapsing exhausted from no sleep for a week. We then headed to an Inn and awaited to hed to the Castle to speak with the King. Only one out of the crew could truly get sleep that night, and the next morning the crew set out to the castle. The guards at the castle refused to let them in, so the crew took care of them quietly. A very little crying girl ran into us and cried even harder thinking we would kill her. We reassured her that we were jus trying to see the King Dragovias. "You guys won't win he'll kill you, your running to your deaths" the girl said before running away crying. "Alright let's head forward" James said turning around. A man walked down the steps at the end of the room, clapping his hands. "You intend to see the King, I doubt you'll live before that happens" the man said smiling.

"Don't underestimate us, and just who the hell are you anyway?" Geme shouted back. "I'm the Captain of the Dragovian army, Nic Hill it's a pleasure" Nic said bowing slowly. "You understand the King plans to destroy the Earth once he's done with you right?, anyways there's no chance you'll get past the Elite 5" Nic said laughing afterwards. "I'll handle this fool" Bobby said to James walking to the front. "We're counting on you, let's go" James said and everybody ran past Nic and into the next room. "You realized you set yourself in a death trap" Nic said popping his knuckles. Bobby pulled out his sword and ran at Nic who stood calm. Silence approached the room as Bobby stopped and started to think of a better approach.

Nic v.s Bobby

Bobby then ran again up to Nic and swung his sword, but Nic stopped it with one hand. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you hope to defeat me" Nick said turning around and swung his leg out and tripped Bobby. Bobby jumping in the air to recover but Nick appears next to him and bashes him into the ground creating a huge crator. Smoke clears as Bobby stands with blood running down his face. "I'm the Captain of the army, I didn't expect you to win anyways" Nick said looking down. Bobby noticed he let his guard down and released his shikai. "Go Doragon!" Bobby shouted as dragons flew at Nic. "Ninja Art, Gravity Strain" Nic said as the ceiling collasped and destroyed the dragons. Nic appeared behind Bobby and kicked him into the wall very hard. Smoke flows by as Bobby still lays down from the kick. "Your too weak just burn in hell" Nic said smiling and walking away from the room. He stops when he hears Bobby get up on the other side of the room. "So you still have some fight left in you-Nic started to say before Bobby punched him through the wall. "The Captain of an army, I might not stand a chance" Bobby said feeling intense pain in his side. Bobby crashed in to the wall hard and his cell phone dropped out. The stricken song by disturbed starts to play very loudly from Bobby's cell phone. After another minute the song started to play again, and Bobby reached for it but Nic standing by him crushed it. Bobby tried to muster the power to summon his bankai but it was knd of hard when Nic hovered over him. "Now what?" Nic said.

Bobby jumps up kicking Nic back as he grabs his sword and releases his power. "BANKAI, HAINKEN DORAGON!!!" Bobby yelled out as a huge dragon materialized from his sword. Wind rushed Nic back a few steps as he looked at Bobby's bankai.

The Lost Knight's Arrival

James finished recovering from killing the king of Dragovia, in his bed at an inn. He quickly brushed his messy hair and walked outside his room and downstairs looking at his friends check out. "Finally James your awake, you feel alright?" Geme said with curiosity in his words. "I'm fine let's go okay guys" James said walking out calmly into the sun. The team headed out of town, and into another journey. A girl ran in front of James and started tugging his shirt. "Who who what do you want girl?" James said pushing her back a little. "My...my name is.. um Julia and I was wondering since...um you killed the...um king would I..um well be able to join you on your travels...you see I used to work for the king...and since he's...dead I wanted to go with you"Julia said trying not to burst into tears. "Sure why not" James said smiling and then Julia burst into tears of joy.

After walking a little someone appears in front of James and his friends. "Who are you?" James said about to pull his sword out. The man turned around and flicked his finger and James fell instantly. "What the..." Geme started to run at the man. The man once again flicked his finger and Geme fell unconscienous, while Karl watched this awesome display of power he was at a loss of words. "This man's powerful, he knocked both James and Geme out with the flick of his finger.. what does he want?" Karl wondered to himself while protecting Julia behind him. "Maybe you've heard of me, I'm the legendary lost knight of Dragovia, Zeroum" Zeroum said. "You mean your the lost knight who killed an army of 40,000-50,000 men by yourself, when your country was in chaos, you settled it to peace, but that was 2,000 years ago, how?" Karl said back to Zeroum. "I left the kingdom because it created the only means to peace for surrounding countries not to be in fear" Zeroum explained swiftly. "What do you want with us?" Karl asked with fear in his voice. "Well I was going to ask you to join a tournament to find out the truth of your brother. "I have no brother. "Hm..you might not know them but they know you, anyways I am inviting you to the tournament but you guys are so weak I only used fraction of a percent of my power. A fraction of a percent? Yes a fraction but now I'm going to show you 5% of my power" Zeroum said moving his arm out. He then materialized a sword (Soul Caliber off of SC 4) and his power exploded pushing Karl back 10 feet until he went to his knees breathing very hard. Zeroum put the sword away and lowered his power so Karl could stand.

"I'll see you at the tournament, train hard" Zeroum said turning around walking away. "Wait, Zeroum help me...please we can...revive the kingdom together" Nic pleaded limping to Zeroum. "People who abandon their princess are not only scum but trash to the kingdom. You have no honor" Zeroum said with fierceness. "But...I..-Zeroum materialized his sword and sliced Nic in half. Blood soared through the air all over James and his friends as Nic fell to his death. Zeroum turned to leave as a bullets flew at him and bounced off. "Your going to pay for that Zeroum" the man said angrily. "Hm... Scott it's been long to long, after the mission I though you were dead" Zeroum said calmly. "Turns out I lived, where is the princess?" Scott asked instantly. "I don't now personnely, I'm hosting this just to see if she comes" Zeroum explained disappearing. "So who are you exactly?" Karl asked Scott. "I'm Nic's dad and used to be the king's other knight, awhile back the king had two legendary knights who were his great men. After a certain mission me, Zeroum and the princess were lost to the kingdom and we ended up seperate from one another. Also don't underestimate that man, he is very powerful, I even think in a one on one duel with him I would equal him. I'll take my son and get him healed while you guys train for the tournament, which is in Kosice, Slovakia" Scott said picking up Nic and disappearing instantly.

Karl grabbed James and Geme and layed them by a tree waiting for them to wake up. 3 months later the team regroups back at the forest before the ferrie to take them to the town. James, Geme, Karl, Bobby and a hooded person with them talked then headed to the boat for transport. The team baords the boat and awaits arrival, Bobby's cell phone goes off and he answers it and walks away. The team arrived at the town and was told the tournament starts the next day. James heads directly to their hotel room and sleeps while the others explore the town some. Eventually the crew heads back to the hotel and sleep to the next day.


End file.
